


Breakfast in Bed

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kakashi Week, Kakashi Week 2020, Kid Hatake Kakashi, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Parenthood, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Sakumo wakes up early enough - with a little help - to prevent possible disaster as Kakashi goes about making breakfast in bed for his parents.
Relationships: Hatake Sakumo/Orochimaru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 159
Collections: Kakashi Week 2020, Kalira's Kakashi Week Stories (2020)





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kakashi Week](https://kakashiweek.tumblr.com/post/623757588975190016/kakashi-week-2020-prompts), Day 8: Orochimaru is Kakashi's Mama
> 
> . . .do you know how difficult it was for me to write something for this prompt? _So many things I could do_ , I had trouble choosing. XD So here, some sweet, plotless morning fluff with the snekwolf pack~

A wet nose was not the _worst_ way Sakumo had ever been woken, but it wasn’t the most pleasant either - and it was unfortunately common in his life. He shivered and pulled away a little, sliding an arm over his mate’s chest as he moved closer.

Orochimaru sighed, stirring formlessly, but didn’t wake, and Sakumo kissed his shoulder, smiling.

“Sakumo.” Yura said, and nosed his back again, a damp touch sliding up between his shoulder blades. Sakumo groaned vague acknowledgement. “Your cub is in the kitchen. I believe he is,” she paused delicately, “making breakfast.”

Sakumo grumbled, nodding. Yura didn’t nudge him again and he sighed, drifting back to sleep.

He stiffened.

“Kakashi is making breakfast?” Sakumo asked, twisting to look at Yura behind him. She flicked an ear and dipped her head.

“I believe so. For all of you.” Yura supplied.

“Fuck.” Sakumo breathed, suddenly and vividly remembering Mother’s Day.

He stroked Orochimaru’s stomach lightly, and his mate settled again even as he withdrew, still asleep. Sakumo rolled over, sliding out of the futon as Yura backed up out of the way. She preceded him out of the bedroom, and he closed the door carefully before following the sounds of Kakashi in the kitchen.

Sakumo’s lips twitched as he heard the quiet muttering of his cub talking to himself - it was a habit he’d picked up from Sakumo, though he’d trained himself out of indulging it anywhere but home - and the muted clatters of whatever he was doing in there.

Sakumo shuddered at the sense-memory of tiny prickling wet feet skittering over his back, in the middle of a _splat_ of wet cardboard shreds. _Breakfast in bed._ Eggy mice. For Mother’s Day.

 _Eggs are Mama’s favourite!_ indeed, Sakumo thought. It had taken _ages_ to catch all the mice again, even with several of the snakes eagerly searching them out. Being coated in slimy raw egg had definitely been no help.

Sakumo opened the kitchen door. Kakashi was sliding the kettle onto the stove. There were no mice in evidence, thankfully. Yet. Sakumo’s nose twitched as he stepped inside and Kakashi whirled to face him.

“Ohayou, cub.” Sakumo rubbed his face.

“Ohayou Daddy.” Kakashi took a step sideways. “Erm. . .”

Yura snickered and trotted away, towards the back of the house.

Sakumo shook his head slightly. “Making breakfast?” he asked, and Kakashi kicked at the floorboards lightly. “May I help?”

Kakashi fidgeted, biting his lip, then nodded acceptance. Sakumo went to catch him in a hug, which he wriggled through but allowed without too much fuss, then kissed the top of his head and set about ascertaining what he’d already begun for breakfast.

There were, blessedly, no mice. Not running around the kitchen and not contained in a box.

There were a pair of fish waiting on the counter, and Sakumo began frying them while keeping an eye on Kakashi making tea. He picked Kakashi up to let him help with the miso, with which he did a fairly good job - by the time they were done there was only a single spill of rice across the counter, and a few drips of miso. The house was quiet and Orochimaru was still asleep - or, at least, he had yet to emerge from the bedroom.

“Shall we take it in to Mama in bed?” Sakumo suggested, letting Kakashi down to the floor again.

Kakashi bounced a little on his heels and hummed, nodding, and Sakumo grinned. They arranged one meal properly on a tray, which Sakumo carefully settled in Kakashi’s hands, holding on until he was sure his cub had a good hold of it and wasn’t going to lose his balance.

Sakumo hurriedly grabbed a second tray with the rest of the food on it, as well as the heavy teapot - and the more delicate cups - and followed after his cub. The bedroom door, of course, was closed, as Sakumo had left it, and Kakashi was trying to free a hand to reach up and open it.

Sakumo swiftly shifted the tray he held to one hand, braced the dipping edge of Kakashi’s tray with the side of one calf, and caught the door himself. Kakashi made a little whuffing noise and got hold of his own tray properly again, and Sakumo relaxed, letting out a slow breath as he put both feet back on the floor.

He looked at Kakashi, who looked a little sheepish, but nodded. Sakumo opened the door and let Kakashi enter ahead of him.

“Ohayou, lovely.” Sakumo called, and Orochimaru rolled over with a languid stretch.

“Ohayou Mama!” Kakashi echoed, carrying the tray over to him carefully. Orochimaru sat up, beckoning, and Kakashi put the tray down beside the futon, then moved around it carefully before pouncing into his mother’s open arms.

Orochimaru smiled, fond and warm, winding his arms around Kakashi in a tight hug.

Sakumo closed the bedroom door behind himself before carrying his tray over to join them, kneeling by the futon and beginning to pour cups of tea.

“I was going to do it all on my own.” Kakashi said, pouting a little, as Orochimaru ran his fingers through their cub’s hair, gently rubbing behind one of his ears. “Dad came before I was done, though.”

“It’s nice to have help, though, sometimes. Mm?” Orochimaru said, arching a brow as he caught Sakumo’s gaze.

Sakumo stifled a laugh, moving over to sit on the futon.

“I guess. . .” Kakashi looked thoughtful, lips pursed. “It _was_ easier.”

“It’s nice just to cook together sometimes, too, ne?” Sakumo leaned forwards, kissing the top of Kakashi’s head, nuzzling into his hair.

“Yeah, it was fun.” Kakashi said after a moment, grinning at Sakumo. He returned it, wrinkling his nose playfully.

“Good.” Orochimaru said warmly, letting Kakashi slide down from his lap to the futon at his side, where he promptly snuggled in against Orochimaru cosily.

“Breakfast, Mama!” he said, bouncing a little where he sat.

Orochimaru squashed him gently, and he giggled.

“Breakfast indeed.” Orochimaru said lazily, accepting a cup of tea from Sakumo. “Thank you, precious.” He tilted his head slightly, lips curving. “Wolf-heart.”

Sakumo reached for the prepared tray and Kakashi fussed, so he paused, then shook his head minutely and served himself from the other one as Kakashi pulled it closer to himself and Orochimaru. Orochimaru laughed, ruffling his hair, but allowed him to do as he wanted, serving Orochimaru carefully himself - even when it took several times longer than it would have otherwise before Orochimaru could actually _eat_ his breakfast.

When Orochimaru had taken his first few bites - and praised Kakashi for being thoughtful, which made him wriggle again, grinning - Kakashi finally moved over and got himself a bowl of rice and fish, humming happily. He leaned against Orochimaru’s side, leaning around his elbow and sliding beneath his arm again.

Orochimaru patted his head, shifting a little around him, then reached for the teapot, only to find it was slightly out of reach with Kakashi blocking him. Sakumo refilled his cup for him.

They’d be busy soon enough, and split up - Sakumo had training scheduled with his team, Kakashi was going to play - train - with Gai at his home, and Orochimaru was needed on a mission leaving this afternoon - but . . . it was nice to spend the time together now, while they could. Sakumo felt a contented thrum deep in his chest, watching his mate and cub, his folded legs nudged up against Orochimaru’s.

Kakashi fell asleep once he finished his soup, and Sakumo wondered how early he had actually gotten up on his own.

Orochimaru wrapped a light lap blanket around him, settling him against the pillows, then moved closer to Sakumo, kissing him softly. Orochimaru tasted of tea. Growling affectionately, Sakumo nipped lightly at his mate’s lip.

“Thank you, too.” Orochimaru said softly, fingers trailing over Sakumo’s inner forearm. “For making it a _calm_ breakfast _._ ”

Sakumo stifled his laughter to a barely-there breath, and Orochimaru grinned.

“Thanks to Yura; she’s the one who realised what he was up to in there and came to wake me.” Sakumo said, leaning into his mate cosily.

“Her vigilance is appreciated. And perhaps we should have another chat with Kakashi about what is within his capabilities in the kitchen.” Orochimaru said dryly, twining his fingers with Sakumo’s.

The morning was wearing on, but they still had a little time, Sakumo thought, sinking down and drawing his mate along with him. Orochimaru came easily, stretching out with him near the bottom of the futon as they left Kakashi sleeping buried in their pillows.

Sakumo reached out for the tray, snagging it closer even as Orochimaru nudged at him to be still, forcing him to stifle giggles. Sakumo cocked his head and Orochimaru gave him a sly smile, shifting to lounge mostly on top of his chest in a languid stretch. Sakumo graciously conceded to becoming a pillow for his mate, offering him the last of the tea.

Orochimaru put it aside and kissed him, sweet and soft, arching under the stroke of Sakumo’s hand down his spine, warm and pliant.

**Author's Note:**

> . . .and that brings my submissions for [Kakashi Week](https://kakashiweek.tumblr.com/) to a close! Sixteen stories and around 56k words between them, I had a lot of fun and did a _lot_ of last-minute scrambling the past few days. . . (Maybe I'll be better prepared writing-wise next year. . .)


End file.
